For Old Time's Sake
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Throughout the years one certain functional mute has seen and heard many things, but hasn't spoken about them. What happens when six children convince him to spill his guts, and show them life through his eyes? NCIS Future Family Fic! Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby!
1. The Forth

**Hi people! So here's a little story I thought of during science class! It's based in the future NCIS universe and features Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby, and their kids! Yay! This'll probably become a multi-chapter story but only if you guys are interested. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I do own their fictional children, at least until they actually have some of course! :)**

The large family of twelve stood around a small picnic table, each person throwing random items of food on their plates in a race to pick up all of the best things before they were gone. As the group slowly dispersed around the yard, shouts, burbles of laughter, and quiet giggles all rang out, everyone settling down for a nice Fourth of July Barbeque. Sitting in the shade under a small dogwood tree were two federal agents, one rolling her eyes as the other babbled on about a movie he'd just bought. A few feet away from them sat a laughing redhead and her chuckling husband, both watching as a tall, black haired woman stuck her tongue out at the man next to her. Across the yard were six young children, half of them shoveling food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow, the other half chasing a small boy around the yard.

"Tommy! Gimme back my hair-bows now!" The boy's older sister yelled, finally managing to tackle him and yank her red and pink hair ties out of his hands. She grinned triumphantly, still perched on his chest, as she pulled her short black hair into pigtails, patting down her bangs.

"Get of me, 'Lexa!" Tommy yelled, struggling to throw his sister off.

"Nope, not a chance, Tommy." Alexa replied, giggling.

"Allleeeexxxxaaaaa! Get over here or I'm going to eat all of your food!" A boy with unruly brown hair yelled from his position under a japanese cherry tree.

"Don't you dare, Leo!" Alexa yelled, hopping off of Tommy. Turning back, she gave him a short look, rolling her eyes. "You got lucky."

As Alexa skipped off towards the boy and two redheaded girls, a tiny brunette child walked up to Tommy, sticking out her hand. "Come on, Tommy. Your burger's gonna get cold." Lifting him up, she grinned at him widely, pulling him back over to their heaping plates of food.

"Thanks Talia." Tommy said, blushing slightly as she let go of his hand and settled down next to her own brother.

"No problemo!" Talia responded, whipping her head around and grabbing her brother's hand just as he was about to pop a chunk of watermelon in his mouth. "Drop the melon or suffer the consequences." She threatened, her voice as cold as ice as the boy slowly set the red fruit back on her plate, casting a glance towards Alexa, who giggled.

"Talia DiNozzo! How many times have I told you _not_ to threaten your brother?" Ziva yelled across the yard, glaring at Tony's amused expression.

"Sorry Mommy!" Talia replied, flashing her brother a warning glare.

"She gets that from you, yah know." Tony said, wincing as Ziva slapped his chest lightly.

"She does not. And even if she did, that would mean that Leonardo got his ravenous hunger from you." Ziva countered, pulling her plate away as Tony made a grab for her own slice of watermelon.

Back across the yard, one of the redheaded girls turned to her sister, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Phoebe, why do we hang around these bozos?"

"_Because_, Amanda, we fit in perfectly." Phoebe answered, running her hands through her straight red hair.

"Well I for one would rather be shopping." Amanda said, wrinkling her nose as Alexa shot a chunk of watermelon in Leo's direction.

"Shopping? Really, Amanda? Out of all of the things to do in the world, you'd rather be _shopping_?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"Yep. Unlike you, I like to spend my time productively and not working on some pointless boat with Dad."

"Hey! Our boat's cool."

"How the heck do you get it out of the basement, anyways?" Amanda questioned, glancing back at her house curiously.

"That's for us to know, and you and mom to wonder about." Phoebe grinned, turning to see her mom laughing at another of her dad's jokes, which only her mom seemed to find funny, and actually get for that matter.

"Hey Phoebe, Amanda, wanna play tag with us?" Talia yelled, giggling as she dodged out of the way of Leo.

"Sure, Tali. We'll be right there!" Phoebe yelled, standing up and turning back towards her sister, who was patting down her curly red hair. "See, this is fun, much better than toting heavy bags full of junk you'll never wear around a mall."

Amanda shrugged, standing up and straightening her dress before joining the rest of her extended family in a game of tag. Thirty minutes later, when the children had finally used up all of their energy and the adults had all joined Tony and Ziva under the tree, Alexa jumped on Leo's back and announced the thing that everyone had been waiting for since the party started.

"Uncle Gibbs!" She yelled, motioning for Leo to walk over to Gibbs, who was staring up at them wearily. "It's story time!"

"Sorry, Alexa. I'm a bit tired, I thought I'd go to bed early today..." Gibbs said, saying the exact words he said every year when it was time for annual Fourth of July storytelling.

"Nope, too late for that. We're all already here." Alexa replied, sticking to tradition as she hopped off of Leo's back and sat down to the left of Gibbs and waited for the rest of the children to join their little circle.

"Alexa, you're eight. Don't you think you've outgrown these stories?" Gibbs questioned, knowing the response he'd gotten every year since the tradition stared five years ago.

"No sirree! Now, this year's story better be good, I didn't come all this way and put on this monkey-suit for nothing!" She said, gesturing down to her dress.

"I think you look foxy!" Leo chimed, about to say more but stopping himself when he received matching looks from his parents.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Talia and Alexa said, giggling at their perfectly in sync voices.

"Come on, Gibbs!" Abby whined, glancing at McGee, who seemed quite amused at her childish tone. "We all wanna here a story. Right, Timmy?"

"Sure." McGee said, automatically agreeing with Abby.

"Tony? Ziva? Jenny?" When the other three nodded, Abby turned back to Gibbs, feeling very successful. "See?"

"Come on, Jethro. Just one, for old time's sake?" Jenny asked, leaning into Gibbs and looking at him meaningfully.

"Fine." Gibbs muttered, tearing his eyes away from Jenny and looking at the group of children surrounding him, gazing at him hopefully. "But it's not going to be a very good one."

A collective cheer was heard, silenced by an overly excited Alexa shushing everyone. Gibbs sighed, finally beginning his story, much to the joy of both his coworkers and their children alike. Everyone's smiles were wide, ecstatic for the yearly retelling of a story of the old days at NCIS from Gibbs' perspective, which never failed to entertain no matter how many times he told them.

**Well? You like? This story will probably switch between the future NCIS life and the past through Gibbs' eyes. That is, if I continue it. Should I? Review please! :**


	2. Coffee Beans

**Hi! Thanks for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like this story so far! Here's the first little mini story thingie, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, NCIS is not mine. :( :( :(**

"So, what's today's story about, Daddy?" Phoebe asked, looking at Gibbs hopefully.

Gibbs sighed lightly, deciding that there wouldn't be a way out of this, and turned to his daughter. "It's about the one time that the coffee shop next to NCIS closed down for the day."

All of the children's eyes widened, their smiles broadening as they shifted their positions, the anticipation killing them. Abby gasped, glancing at McGee, who seemed just as antsy. Jenny closed her eyes, trying not to laugh as she remembered that day, eleven years ago, when NCIS seemed to fall apart before her eyes.

"It was just another normal Tuesday, well, as normal as you could get when you worked with a bunch of four year olds..." Gibbs started, his eyes glazing over slightly as he began to recount his tale.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony!" Abby, Jenny, Ziva, and McGee yelled, shushing him as Gibbs rolled his eyes and began again.

"As I was saying..."

...

It was around seven in the morning. I had stayed up until about two working on my boat and was pretty tired, greatly looking forward to a hot cup of coffee. I knew Jenny had probably gotten next to no sleep last night considering she was still in MTAC working on an some international case that SecNav was making into a big deal, so I was planning to bring her coffee too. I pulled up to the curb in front of the coffee shop next to NCIS and decided I'd buy Abby a _Caf-Pow!_ as well, pulling out my wallet as I stepped out onto the sidewalk. Walking towards the front door, I was stopped by some random guy that smelled like he hadn't showered in a month.

"Yo, dude, the coffee shop's closed for the day." He said, gesturing towards the door which had a giant sign posted on it stating that the shop would be open again tomorrow bright and early. "You're, like, the thirtieth person who's come over here this morning."

"Great." I muttered, my mood darkening as I marched back towards my car. Driving into the NCIS parking lot, I could only imagine what the day was going to be like. It looked like I'd be drinking the sorry excuse for coffee in the NCIS break room.

Entering the building, I tried to ignore the cheery agents as I stepped into the elevator, my head already pounding from lack of sleep and caffeine. I slammed my hand against the button for the squadroom, wanting to headslap each of the overly perky probies around me straight into next week. When the doors finally opened, I burst out, stomping towards my desk and throwing my things behind my chair before finally sitting down and closing my eyes.

"Ziva!" Opening my eyes slits, I saw Tony throw a paper ball at Ziva, whisper-yelling at her. "Zeeevvvaaaah! ZIVA!"

"What do you want, Tony?" Ziva asked him, obviously coffee deprived as well.

"What's missing here?"

"Aside from McGee?" Ziva replied, glaring at him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah! McProbie's down in Abby's lab. What _else_?" Tony said, sounding like an overexcited three year old.

"I don't know."

"Guess!" Tony continued, glancing at me and apparently thinking I was asleep before turning back to Ziva.

"No." Ziva snapped through her teeth, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against her desk.

"Gibbs' coffee! Wait, what's the matter, Zi?" Tony asked, apparently just noticing something was off with her.

"Nothing, Tony."

"Come on, don't lie to me..."

"Fine, the coffee shop next door is closed, the coffee machine here broke and kind of blew up when I threw it off the counter, and I was up until one doing paperwork."

"Awwwwwww! I'm sorry, Ziva." Tony said, sounding half sincere, half amused.

Huffing, I stood up, storming out of the bullpen and upstairs, knowing that I wasn't going to get any rest and that it'd be better to tell Jenny there was no coffee sooner rather than later. Barging straight into her office, it took me a minute to find her. When I finally did, I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Shut up, Jethro." Jenny groaned, not taking her head off of her desk.

"What's the matter, Jen?" I asked innocently.

"SecNav kept me up all freaking night saying that it was 'a matter of national security' or something completely idiotic like that." She said, looking up from her desk at at me, purple circles under her eyes. "Why're you here?" She questioned, glaring at me and rubbing her face with her hands.

"There's no drinkable coffee within a five mile radius, coffee shop's closed." I said, getting straight to the point.

"WHAT?" She yelled, jumping up. "What about the break room?"

"Out."

She slumped back down in her chair, leaning her head back and snapping her eyes shut. "Great... Just what I need."

"Yep, I was going to go tell Abby next. You wanna come? I'd have a better chance of surviving if the director was there with me." I suggested, flashing Jenny a smile.

"Sure, what else do I have to do?" Jenny agreed.

We exited her office and walked into the elevator, greeted by a few more coffee deprived agents. When the elevator finally reached Abby's level, I was surprised to see ten or so agents leaving her lab, steaming cups of coffee in their hands. Rolling my eyes, I walked into her lab to see four tables set up, each one with three or so agents around them sipping coffee.

"Abby?" I asked, looking over at an amused Jenny.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, smiling widely as she turned around, holding two cups of coffee in hand. "Welcome to Abby a la mode!"

"Abs, what is this?" I asked as she handed the two plastic cups to a relieved Tony and Ziva. McGee poured another cup of water in the coffee machine on Abby's table, starting it as another wave of agents stepped into the lab.

"My coffee shop! I'm making a killing!" Abby said, jumping up and down as she sipped a _Caf-Pow!_ "I have like a weeks supply of _Caf-Pow!_ in my fridge so when Timmy came in telling me that there wasn't any coffee left I decided to help the good agents of NCIS using the Coffee-maker 4000 I was gonna give to you for your birthday... So happy birthday!" She said, handing Jenny and I each full mugs of coffee.

We just stared at Abby for a minute before shrugging and taking a sip of our coffee. A moment later, we had both drained our cups and were looking considerably better, the light once again returning to our eyes. Abby smiled at McGee, sipping her _Caf-Pow!_ nonchalantly.

"So Abby you're gonna give me half of this money for dressing up in that ridiculous costume and standing outside the coffee shop for three hours, right?" McGee asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sure, McGee. Don't throw you're costume away, though, this might just have to become a monthly tradition." Abby replied, grinning at McGee as she poured us another cup of coffee. The end.

...

"That's hilarious!" Leo laughed, glancing the bright red adults sitting around them. "I can't believe I've never thought about that..."

"Wow, Mom, I never knew it was _you_ that was addicted to coffee! I always thought it was Dad who always left the coffee pot empty after breakfast." Amanda said, grinning.

"Hey, it was a long night!" Jenny argued, giving Gibbs the evil eye.

"McDaredevil! Someone's a little devious." Tony said, shaking his head in awe. "I never thought you had it in you."

"Well I had to get you back some way for super gluing my face to my desk three times in one week." McGee said, shrugging.

"Look, it's getting late, I guess story time's over." Gibbs said, checking his watch.

"It's only four o'clock! We still have time for at least three more stories!" Alexa demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "You're not gonna get outta this that easily, Uncle Gibbs."

"Yeah, Dad! Just one more?" Phoebe asked, looking up at him with her eyes wide.

"Fine, but _just one_." Gibbs answered, sighing deeply.

"Yay!" All of the children cheered, smiling.

"It was about a month later and, per usual, everyone was leaving NCIS at around midnight..." Gibbs started, grinding his teeth as he remembered that specific night as clear as day, it was the night he almost literally went insane.

**Still liking this story? Review please! :)**


	3. Elevator Games

**Hey people! Thanks again for the nice reviews :) This story's slightly longer so it took me a while to write it, so that's why I haven't updated in a while! Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: If NCIS was mine these stories would have really happened and we wouldn't be here today. But since we are here, you'd be right in guessing that I don't.**

_ "It was about a month later and, per usual, everyone was leaving NCIS at around midnight..." Gibbs started, grinding his teeth as he remembered that specific night as clear as day, it was the night he almost literally went insane. _

"Jenny, it's 12 AM, are you ever going to leave or are you going to fall asleep at your desk... Again?" I asked as I walked straight into her office, smirking when I noticed her on the phone, glaring at the wall behind me.

"Yes, Mr. Secretary. I promise, no, no, yes. We just solved that case! Wha- no. Yes, the best team. Is that important? Of course not! Yes. I already- I understand. Thank you, goodbye." Jenny finished, slamming the phone down on the receiver as she slowly took a deep breath.

"Arguing with SecNav again?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"_Yep._ He seems to think that we took the wrong guy into custody during the last case. You know, the guy that ended up being the _murderer_?" Jenny stormed, clenching her teeth.

"Yeah, I know, Jen, I was the one to cuff him." I answered, leaning back against the doorframe.

"Well, according to _the Secretary_, that's part of the problem."

"What, why?"

"I literally have no idea. Usually it's because of something you did to get on his nerves or annoy him, which is understandable, but for the past month you've been pretty mellow. For you." Jenny mused as I raised my eyebrows.

"For me?" I asked, chuckling while she stood up and stretched.

"So your ears do really work! I was beginning to think that you immediately lost all hearing whenever someone uses the words 'you' and 'annoy' in the same sentence." Jenny replied, smirking. "Well, I think I'm going to actually take your advice and head home, I have a meeting with SecNav in MTAC tomorrow at eight that I should probably be rested up for so I don't 'embarrass NCIS' or anything."

"Good. I was beginning to think that _you_ lost all hearing when I said the words 'asleep' and 'again' together." I replied, following her out of her office and towards the staircase down to the BullPen.

"Finally!" Tony yelled, jumping up from his desk and doing a spastic touchdown dance.

"Ummm..." McGee said, turning off his computer as he observed Tony warily.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ziva asked, grabbing her jacket as she walked around her desk and over to Tony.

"Now I am! I just finished my paperwork for the past three weeks! Something that _you_ should be doing for me, as Senior Field Agent, Probie." Tony said, turning to McGee and giving him a short glare before grabbing his things as well.

"Uh huh, and as _Senior Field Agent_ shouldn't _you_ be ahead on your work in order to set a good example for us wee little agents?" McGee argued, starting towards the elevator as Jenny and I reached the BullPen.

"It's not like you're any better, I saw you rushing to finish your own paperwork, McBlame." Tony replied, walking towards the elevator as well.

"No, we were starting on the paperwork for this case, Tony." Ziva said, catching up to Tony.

"Yeah, suuureee you were." Tony scoffed, glancing back around the room to see us walking towards them. "Oh hi Boss! Director!" Tony said cheerily, entering the elevator.

"DiNozzo." I said, head-slapping him.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing the back of his head, pouting.

"Finish your paperwork on time, DiNozzo, don't blame your coworkers." I stated, glancing at an amused Jenny as the elevator doors slid closed.

McGee pressed the button for the ground floor, looking around, clearly uncomfortable. Just as they reached the the ground floor, the elevator started up again, continuing down another level before opening its door to reveal Abby's lab.

"Abby?" Tony asked, glancing around, confused.

"Coming!" Abby yelled, jumping up from the chair in front of her computer and clapping her hands, turning off the lights in her lab as she skipped towards them. Scooting inside, she leaned against the wall next to McGee, giggling as the doors shut behind her.

Suddenly, the lights shut off and everyone was left in pitch black. The emergency lights flickering on, I looked around to see Abby's face practically glowing with happiness as she sat down, pulling McGee down with her. _What have we gotten ourselves into? _I wondered as Tony and Ziva tentatively sat down as well, sharing concerned glances, probably wondering about their safety being trapped in an elevator with me and an a very excitable Abby.

"Oh no! Looks like we're stuck here for the night. Too bad. Hey, who wants to play a game?" Abby asked cheerily, looking around with a slightly scary glint in her eye.

"Ummm..." Tony started, glancing at where Jenny and I were still standing, sharing knowing glances. We figured that Abby had probably hacked into the elevator system and set this whole 'accident' up so that we'd all be stuck here overnight, probably another attempt at getting Tony and Ziva or Jenny and I together.

"Come on, Gibbs! You're ruining the mood! Sit down!" Abby said, pointing to the spot at my feet with a pout. Jenny shrugged, sitting down and yanking me down a well, obviously thinking that if she had to go through whatever Abby was planning, so did I. "Okay! Now that we're all settled, who has any ideas for what we should do? And, before you guys ask, no we cannot sharpen knives, discuss movies, debate what's better, a firewall or just not having a computer in the first place, or who sells the best coffee."

"Well than what can we talk about, Abby?" Ziva asked, sharing another glance with DiNozzo. I swear, those two have some sort of silent language or something that they always find pleasure in using around others just to annoy the heck out of us.

"Hmmmm... Ooohhh! I know! We can talk about who in this building should get together! Disregarding Rule Twelve of course." Abby exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly at the thought. "Okay, so who do you guys think should get together? Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I have one!" Tony called, raising his hand and ignoring my death glare.

"Yay! Okay, Tony, shoot!" Abby replied, smiling widely.

"Ziva..." He began, pausing for dramatic effect as everyone's eyes widened. "And Jake Smith, the probie from two floors down."

"What!" Ziva asked, her mouth popping open.

"Yep, you know, I thought I saw him checking you out this morning." Tony said, letting out a small 'ooowwwww' when Ziva slapped him, turning back to the group.

"Oh young love." Abby murmured, grinning sweetly when Tony and Ziva just glared at her. "Okay! Who's next?"

I leaned back against the wall of the elevator, dearly wishing that I had a cup of coffee right now so that I could focus on something else other than this extremely irrelevant conversation. Glancing at Jenny, I could tell that she too was hoping that a cup of coffee would suddenly appear in her hand. I wondered how long it would be until we got out of this elevator, hoping it would be before I went mad.

"No one? Well, I'd like to bring two very obviously in loooove people to the table!" Abby giggled, scooting back behind McGee just in case anyone tried to hit her for what she was going to say next, not that anyone would ever dare hit Abby Sciuto. "Okay... So the amazing couple is..." Everyone visibly leaned in towards her, not wanting to miss one word of what she said next. "Jethro... the dog and McGee!"

Almost everyone burst out laughing, looking at McGee's stony expressing with one of delight. I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wondered if I really worked at a daycare for three year olds stuck in special agent's bodies.

...

"There you go." Gibbs said, standing up and looking down at all of the smiling people under him. "What?"

"That was soooooo cute!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up beside Gibbs.

"I know! I can't believe Aunt Abby did that!" Amanda giggled, standing up as well.

"How'd you guys actually end up getting out of the elevator?" Talia asked, remaining sitting while the rest of the group stood up and stretched.

"In the morning Jake Smith ended up pressing the elevator button, expecting to see an unoccupied elevator to drown his sorrows about not being with Ziva in. Unfortunately for him, when the doors opened it revealed five people sleeping and one very pissed Gibbs." Tony said, grinning at the memory of waking up to see Gibbs storming out of the building and the probie looking like he was going to throw up.

"Well, we better head home, Gibbs." Ziva said, picking Talia up and turning to her boss. "We still have a case to solve in the morning."

"Thanks for coming." Jenny said, smiling at the group around her. "But don't think that you can come in late tomorrow because of this, we still have to catch whoever killed that Petty Officer."

Everyone said their goodbyes, hugging and promising to see each other bright and early tomorrow. Leo and Talia told the rest of the children that they'd see them at school the next day before being dragged away by their clearly exhausted parents. Phoebe and Amanda hugged Alexa and Tommy quickly as they followed Jenny back inside, flashing them two quick smiles. Finally, the only people still outside were Gibbs and the McGee's, who were the most reluctant to go.

"Bye Gibbs! I'll see yah tomorrow!" Abby said cheerily, hugging Gibbs and picking Tommy up as she began making her way to their car.

"Come on, Alexa, we have to go." McGee murmured to his daughter, who was pouting.

"No! I wanna hear another story! We only get to hear these things once every year, it can't be over yet!" She said, glaring up at the dark sky.

"How about this, you come over tomorrow and I'll tell you another story, okay?" Gibbs asked gruffly, actually beginning to slightly enjoy these stories. After all, they were actually just another easy way to get back at his agents for being so annoying through the years by simply telling them to their children.

"Yay! I'll be here right before dinner, Uncle Gibbs. You better be ready!" Alexa cheered, turning around and skipping towards the car, her mood lighting up considerably at the prospect of hearing yet another story about the good old days of NCIS.

**The end! Just kidding, not really! :) I'll try updating tomorrow but I might have to begin updating every other day, it mainly depends on how much homework I have. Review please!**


	4. Probies & Byrds

**Hi! Okay, sorry I haven't updated in like a month! It's surprisingly hard to write these chapters in Gibbs' point of view so I've been putting of writing this forever. This chapter has a ton of McAbby in it and a bit of Tiva, just so you know. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine. :(**

"We're hoooommmmeeeeee!" Amanda and Phoebe yelled, slamming the door behind them. Dropping their towels and sunglasses on the floor, the two girls sprinted downstairs, their faces lighting up when they saw the rest of their family already waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Leo grinned, scooting over so that the twins could sit on either side of him. The six children were now all sitting in a circle, half leaning against the half-finished boat, the other half resting by the wall. Gibbs sat on a stool at the head of the circle, facing away from the stairs and towards the smiling faces pointed at him. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, accepting that there was no way of getting out of the next story session.

"Wellllll? Are you gonna start or what?" Alexa asked, sharing an excited glance with Talia.

Gibbs grunted in response, looking across the room, his eyes loosing focus as he remembered that dreadful day over ten years ago.

...

Stepping out of the elevator, a half-full, still steaming cup of coffee in hand, I made my way towards my desk. We were currently working on a case involving a dead marine found buried next to a swing-set in the backyard of a Day Care, with the only suspects being his ex-wife, who had an air-tight alibi. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and the last thing I wanted to deal with was DiNozzo acting like a four year old. Unfortunately, I realized that this wasn't going to happen, it was only eight AM and he already resembled an overexcited kindergardener.

"So, wait wait wait, you said you're name was Probationary Agent Byrd?" Tony asked, laughing as he looked up at the tall, blonde man standing over him. Sharing a glance across the Bullpen with a very annoyed but obviously slightly amused Ziva, Tony gave the Probationary Agent a glowing smile.

"What's wrong with that?" The agent asked, looking confused. He stared down at Tony, who was still smiling widely, and I realized that this new guy had to be at least 6' 5''.

"Nothing, Mr. Big Byrd." Tony said nonchalantly, sitting down in his chair with a satisfied grin.

"DiNozzo! Get back to work!" I yelled, head-slapping him as I slipped towards my desk. Byrd jumped about four feet in the air, slapping his hand to his chest as if to stop his heart from popping out onto the Squadroom floor. "Why are you still here?" I asked him, attempting to turn on my computer. When pressing the power button didn't work, I yanked the baseball bat out from under my desk and whacked the monitor with it. When that still didn't work, I tried again, this time harder.

Hearing a frightened squeak, I looked up to see the Probie looking at me with wide eyes. I glared back at him, throwing the baseball bat under my desk and turning to McGee. "McGee!"

"Wha-? Coming boss!" He said, flinching when I slapped the computer. He ran past me, did some random typing thingamabob on the keyboard, and then escaped back to his desk as the computer slowly turned on.

"Hey!" The Probie looked up, fear in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"D-d-director Sh-Sh-Shepard t-told me t-to come. I've b-b-b-b-been assigned t-to your t-t-team..." He stuttered, glancing at a smirking DiNozzo.

"I'll be back." I muttered, storming towards the staircase. "And get to work, DiNozzo!"

Marching past Cynthia, I threw open The Director's door, glaring at her nonchalant expression. "A Probie!" I barked, glaring at her.

"Yes. I assigned a Probationary Agent to your team for a week." Jenny replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Why? I've told you a million times, we don't need the help. All Probies do is screw things up and act idiotic. Why, of all teams, did you assign him to mine?" I answered.

"Well Probationary Agent Nathan Byrd will certainly not screw things up. And I assigned him to your team because I know that you have the best team in the agency, so I thought he could learn a thing or two." Jenny replied, sighing when I just stared at her.

"Well he's not gonna learn anything from me." I replied before storming out of her office, slamming the door behind me.

The first thing I heard when I emerged back in the Squadroom was: "So, Ziva, doing anything to night?" I groaned, now this dumb Probie was hitting on my team? I shook my head, poor Probie didn't know that this would be the last thing he ever did.

"Actually, she is." Tony said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"I am?" Ziva asked, confused. Tony nodded at her, raising his eyebrows. They stared each other down, having yet another irritating conversation using only their eyes. A moment later, Ziva turned to the Probie, smiling. "Sorry, I have plans."

"What plans?" The Probie questioned.

"Pilates." They both answered at the same time. I sighed in relief, I could have sworn they were going to say something else and then I'd have to head-slap them into next Tuesday.

I headed for the elevator, my mind set on grabbing a hot cup of coffee and maybe a _Caf-Pow!_ for Abby. I knew she had stayed until midnight last night working until I forced her to go home. She seemed to be the only one actually working around here. Aside from Ducky, of course, who had already given me all of his preliminary findings and theories and was now examining the Marine's brain tissue, looking for signs of blunt force trama.

When I returned form my coffee break, I entered the Squadroom to hear an eerie silence completely unlike what I had left to. Looking around warily, I saw Tony and Ziva actually working, typing furiously on their computers and glancing at each other and McGee, who didn't seem to be doing very much of anything, every few seconds. Taking a step forward, I glanced at Ziva's computer, wondering why she was typing so quickly, she must have had been working on a really good lead.

She chuckled, leaning her cheek on her palm and typing something, shifting to the right a bit so that I could see what she was working on. I clenched my teeth when I realized that she was using some computer whatyamacallit to chat with DiNozzo. Walking around Ziva's desk, I head-slapped her, next moving to DiNozzo and head-slapping him as well.

"Get back to work, you two!" I barked, turning to McGee. "McGee, where's Whatshisname? The Probie!"

"Uhhh, I don't know. I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was gone..." McGee answered.

"I sent him down to Abby's Lab, boss. I thought he would be less harm down there than up here." Tony called, looking up from his computer.

"What!" McGee and I yelled at the same time.

"What...?" Tony asked, confused.

"Tony, do you have any idea what happened to the last Probie sent down to assist Abby?" McGee questioned, baffled by why Tony would ever think of doing that.

"Um, no." Tony said, glancing at Ziva, who just shrugged.

"Exactly! No one does!" McGee responded.

"McGee! You're with me!" I barked, striding towards the elevator.

Once the elevator landed on Abby's floor, we both rushed out, bursting into her lab. The familiar rock music was blasting through the room and Abby sat typing on her keyboard, glaring at the Probie, who was staring at her from across the room.

"What is it, Byrd? You've been staring at me like that for the past fifteen minutes!" Abby practically shouted, spinning her chair around so that she was facing the Probie.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" The Probie asked, smiling. Abby opened her mouth, closing it, then opening it again, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, she is busy tomorrow!" McGee said, bursting past me into the lab.

"McGee! You're hear!" Abby called, her face lighting up. She hopped up, hugging McGee before turning back to the Probie.

"Who's McGee?" The Probie sneered.

"I am." McGee replied, glaring at him.

"Timmy, will you please get this dude out of my lab? He's extremely annoying." Abby pleaded, scrunching up her nose at the Probie.

"You never answered my question. Are you busy tomorrow night or not? And don't you answer for her again, McGee or Timmy or whatever your name is, I wanna hear it from her." The Probie said, eyeing Abby.

"Yes I am busy." Abby said defiantly.

"Oh really, doing what?"

"We're going out to dinner, right Abs?" McGee suggested, looking down at Abby hopefully.

Abby looked at McGee blankly for a moment, during which I knew his heart skipped a beat, before her face broke into a wide smile. "Are you asking me out on a date, Timmy?" She wondered, her grin widening.

"Yeah..." McGee replied, his voice hoarse.

Still smiling, Abby leaned in and kissed McGee on the cheek. Glancing back at the Probie, she returned her stare to McGee. "I accept."

"You guys suck." The Probie muttered, grumbling under his breath as he raced past me into the elevator.

I walked fully into the room, stepping forward and head-slapping McGee, whose face had turned a bright red. "Gibbs!" Abby said giddily. "Did you just hear that? Isn't Timmy just the nicest person ever! Aside from you of course."

"Uh huh." I said, nodding to Abby's computer. "You figured out who killed that Marine yet, Abs?"

"What? Oh, no not yet. But I'll get right on that. Byrd was being so annoying that I couldn't concentrate! Anyways, you go back upstairs, Gibbs. I'll call you when I know who killed him."

...

"What! That's all?" Amanda screeched, glaring at Gibbs. "How can you just end it there?"

"Yeah, what about Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim's date? How did that go?" Phoebe wondered, staring at Gibbs with a faraway expression as she imagined the date.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied, shrugging. His words were met with a chorus of 'What!'s and 'No!'s from both the children sitting around the circle and Gibbs' actual team standing on the staircase.

"It was the best date ever, trust me." Abby said, giggling as she ran down the stairs, pulling McGee behind her. The two plopped down in the circle, Abby motioning for the rest of the group to follow suit.

"Ooooh, what happened?" Alexa asked once Tony, Ziva, and Jenny had all sat down as well.

"Timmy and I went to dinner and then we got ice cream and then we went back to my house and watched a movie Tony had lent me like two months before." Abby said, smiling at the memory.

"That sounds kinda boring." Leo said, ducking when Alexa swatted at him.

"No, it sounds amazing." Phoebe called, grinning.

"So romantic!" Amanda agreed.

"Yeah, well it was nothing like _our_ first date, right Zi?" Tony announced.

"What happened?" Talia asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"That's a story for another time." Ziva replied, standing up. "We have to get home."

"Awwwwwwww!" All of the children, plus Tony and Abby, whined.

As everyone got ready to leave, Talia walked over to Gibbs, tapping him in the leg. He looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. She motioned for him to crouch down so she could tell him something. Smiling, Gibbs bent down and turned his head so that he could hear what Talia was asking him.

"Will there be a story tomorrow, Uncle Gibbs?" She whispered, her expression hopeful.

"Definitely."

**Finished! I have no idea when I'm going to update the next chapter, maybe this week? But probably not until next week. Sorry! Anyways, review please! :D**


End file.
